1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
László Ujvári
From the Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ujv%C3%A1ri_L%C3%A1szl%C3%B3 Laszlo Ujvári ( Tiszaderzs , 1919 . January 19 - Budapest , 1996 . October 27 ) 1956 revolutionary, trade and technical officials. He played a role in the events of the 1956 Revolution in Tiszafüred and Budapest , for which he was sentenced to one and a half years in prison, confiscated, and banned for years. He was born as one of the first children of a prestigious, well-trained intellectual-craftsman family in the area. His brother Imre Mihály (born 1920 ), Father László Ujvári (1880-1963), and mother Borbála Valkai (1888 - 1974). His father-in-law, his father, has returned home from the First World War as a warrior, but built a family-run family business. He was renowned for his restaurant and was also the owner of a butcher's shop, a slurry factory and a general store. Later he worked as an associate, municipal representative in Tiszadzer, his mother in household, and later in co-management of family businesses. He went to a middle school in Kunhegyes, secondary school in Budapest, graduated in 1936 and worked in the Tisza flood relief company as a draftsman. He later took over the management of family businesses from his father. After the nationalization, the family was classified as a small manager, they were taken away. Even in 1944, Wilhelm Schilling von Cantatt, a family friend of the family, landlord of Tiszaroff and Tiszaszentimre, entrusted his family with a complete jewelery store for preservation of László, who completely returned it to Schilling in their dissolution in 1974. László and his family tried their luck in Tiszafüred, where he worked first as a shop manager and then as a retail manager of the agricultural cooperative. His first wife was Kun's redemptufamily daughter, Ilona Borsodi. His second wife was the tragic opera singer Tamás Csurja, Mária Csurja Izabella. His children are László (1942), Ilona Borbála (1944), Kálmán Imre (1956) and Márta Tünde (1966). October-November 1956 At the revolutionary meeting, they did not allow the communists sent out by the party to get away with the protest and the claims, to make the meeting unworthy of their presence. On the night of October 26th, one of the Soviet obelisks was dropped, then Tiszaderzs started to remove party leadership and produce a council chairman, but their action failed. In the first days of November, during the revolution, they traveled to Budapest with their companion. He did not participate in armed struggles, but he knew that he had to bear a heavy financial burden on the needs of the revolutionary forces. In 1957, he was sentenced to 3 years in Szolnok, the Supreme Court in Budapest. He spent one and a half years in Szolnok, the evil collecting dungeon, and then at the Animalampus. Iván Darvas was his cellmate in the collector actor too. They were constantly abused, hit their heads. They made a race out of their beating, and later they had serious health consequences that made the rest of their lives considerably more difficult. As a result of ophthalmic seizure, his vision deteriorated significantly, and he suffered severe depression for decades until his death. He was freed in 1958 and made it difficult to work for years. Until his retirement, he was employed for the lowest salary. Until 1989 he was observed and wrote reports about him and his family. On October 23, 1991, the honorary award of "The Medal of 1956 for Homeland and Freedom" was received from President of the Republic of Árpád Göncz. Death and Heritage On the 40th anniversary of his revolutionary role, he took heart attack. He died on 27 October 1996 in Budapest, at the age of 77. The memory of his life and revolutionary role is captured by a scientific publication published in spring 2017. Minorized, the grandson of the same name with the name of the enemy of the system, wrote the story of László Ujvári (1919-1996) and the family of Ujvári in Derzsi. Category:Hungarians Category:Biographies